1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint device at an agricultural machine with at least one tool-bearing beam for soil tillage tools, such as discs, cultivator tines, or similar tools.
The large seed drills of today often have a width that exceeds the permitted width for vehicles on public roads. During transport of newly manufactured seed drills from the factory to the user or wholesaler, i.e. transport during delivery, one problem is that the seed drill is delivered in sections, which must then be finally assembled on site.
An aim of the present invention is to achieve a device of the initially defined type, with which transport of the agricultural implement on public roads is simplified and which thus brings a cost effectiveness and often represents a time saving during final assembly.
2. Summary of the Invention
The aim of the invention is achieved through the end portions of the tool-carrying beam being detachable and attachable by means of a bolt/nut connection arranged inside the beam and the end portion.
The present invention is especially suitable during transport of seed drills and cultivators where the machine can be finally assembled at the factory and the user only needs to assemble the end portions by tightening a bolt that is recessed in a hole in a counterstay anchored in the end portion of the tool-bearing beam, which bolt is inserted into and tightened in a threaded hole in a cylinder, which is anchored in the main part of said tool-bearing beam. The counterstay and cylinder are preferably welded fast in the beam parts.
The joint device between the end portion of the tool-bearing beam and the main part has a pattern so as to achieve a torsional resistance between the two parts. Furthermore, the joint device can be formed so that it can only be assembled in one way, which prevents incorrect assembly.